


Brushed Off

by DraceDomino



Category: Splatoon
Genre: BDSM, Body Paint, F/F, Ink, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Mistress, Oral Sex, Painting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Nothing can make an Inkling squirm quite like...well...ink. Especially when they're tied up, naked, and at the mercy of a mistress they're crazy about. Callie is particularly sensitive, and Marie has some great fun teasing her pet at the end of a brush.





	Brushed Off

Brushed Off  
-by Drace Domino

Callie squirmed, but could do little more than lift her hips off of the bed in a desperate bid for attention. The naked inkling was tied down to the bed by her hands and knees; her hands lifted high over her head to hitch them to the bedpost while her legs were stretched out to the far corners below her. Even the flaps of the poor thing’s head tentacles had been bound, loosely and lovingly tied with silk and strapped to the mattress to keep them from flipping about. After all, it would be a shame if Callie squirmed out of her bindings before her mistress was done with her.

“M...Marie...please…” Callie whimpered, a heavy blush lining her features. As she writhed on the mattress to the best of her ability her modest breasts swung back and forth, each one of them sporting a stiff nipple and far, far more scandalously - a few drops of orange ink. That orange ink appeared elsewhere all over her, from the flat shape of her belly to even her cheeks, each bit applied with a feather soft touch of a brush. The color was such a contrast to Callie’s own tint that the mere presence of it on her flesh made her squirm, experiencing something in between the waters of discomfort and unfathomable pleasure. As her gaze looked pleadingly towards the woman standing at the edge of the bed, she once more made her desperation known in a begging tone. “Please...touch me…”

Mistress Marie; however, seemed to only be content in touching her pet with the tip of her brush. Holding a tiny jar filled with orange ink in one hand and a light brush in the other, Marie couldn’t help but smirk as she let the bristles dab once more into the color to collect a few teasing drops. Dressed in her typical black skirt that she wore every day when they were performing, she looked fittingly dominant without having to change a thing other than the stern, demanding smile that was now plastered across her face.

“I’ll touch you when I’m ready to.” Marie cooed, and drew her paintbrush up once more. She lowered it down to Callie’s belly and gave her the faintest tap - enough to leave a bright orange mark that made Callie suddenly buck forward and moan. It was fascinating; really, the effects of ink on their unique bodies. Callie was no scientist or historian, but she knew there was a time when the planet’s dominant species didn’t respond to the stimulus of other colors. The poor things...they’d never know what it was like to be splatted and respawn, or the focus of that evening, to be brought dangerously, thrillingly close to that point. “I’m not quite done watching you squirm, dear.”

“Hahh...nnnnmm…” Callie groaned, her hips rolling in a sensual wave as the ink once more pressed to her belly. Marie was drawing a tiny smiley face across her lover’s tummy; two eyes at the center and then a sweeping half-circle underneath, using her belly button for the nose. Each touch of her brush was soft and delicate and delivered with the touch of a master...a master painter and a master teaser. By the time the smiley face was finished Callie was breathing heavily, her chest rising rapidly up and down and her expression one of strain and arousal. “Please...you’re gonna...gonna splat me if you don’t…”

“We’ve been doing this for months, and I’ve never splatted you once.” Marie corrected her lover, and dropped her brush again into the jar of ink. “But even if I did, you’d just respawn and we’d do it all over again.” The real danger wasn’t in hurting her lover; such respawning was so second nature to their biology that they had made a national sport of it. The only real worry was losing time in having to tie her lover up all over again. Since it did indeed take a reasonable amount of time to fit Callie into those bindings; however, Marie finally gave a tiny nod as she looked the other woman over. “But perhaps you’re right. If I want to keep playing with my pet, I should tidy her up some.”

With that, Marie placed the jar on the nearby nightstand and moved to her second implement of erotic torment: a wet sponge. Cold water would certainly wipe away those various orange ink spots all over Callie’s body, but ohh how she would wiggle underneath it! With a coy smile Marie squeezed the sponge to let the excess water drip down into the bowl underneath it, and as she brought it close to her dear Callie’s flesh she spoke in her typically dominant, yet casual voice. She didn’t need to abuse or yell at Callie to make the other inkling her submissive pet - she simply needed to show up.

“While I’m cleaning you off, dear,” Marie cooed, just as the sponge pressed to Callie’s waist. The dark-haired inkling nearly thrashed at the contact, trying desperately to squeeze her thighs together for some semblance of contact or pressure. Marie merely allowed her to writhe as she worked, swiping away the orange ink so she could repeat the process. “This would be a lovely time for you to talk about how much I mean to you. Perhaps if I feel...satisfied with your praise I’ll feel like you deserve a bit of special attention, too.” Considering Callie was receiving nothing but special attention already, it almost felt like a zero sum game, but she knew what Marie really meant. If she played along and praised her mistress, that sweet, sweet orgasm she had been fantasizing about all evening would finally come to her. With that treasure on the line Callie looked to her fellow idol, and as the sponge continued to dance over her flesh in teasing, cold presses, did her best to appease the casual mistress.

“You’re the best, Mistress Marie!” Callie whimpered, her throat quivering as that sponge passed over her breasts. She could see the water swiping away the orange ink and the drops rolling down along her breasts, shivering over her skin until landing against the mattress. She knew the most squirm-worthy part would be when Marie cleaned her belly, and she braced herself for the instant that the smiley face would be dissolved. “You’re beautiful and kind and you only punish me when I really deserve it...or if it’s really fun! And you’re the better idol, everyone loves you more, you’ll win every Splatfest…!”

Marie listened to her lover’s praise with a tiny smirk, her brow arched as she drug her sponge across the other inkling’s flesh. It was fun to hear those praising words but they were requested more from the realm of light hearted teasing than any true ego trip; Marie didn’t care so much praise unless it was given to her by a Callie under squirming delight. She let the sponge hover atop Callie’s belly and her fingers tightened along it, just enough to let a few wet, cold drops fall to the other inkling’s skin and make her twitch. Callie responded just as Marie suspected, with a sudden shake and a tense groan, and her various limbs pulling against their bindings in a subconscious desire to break free. Afterwards Mistress Marie merely smiled to her pet, and leaned down to give her a soft, sweet, and loving kiss on the forehead.

“I vote for you every Splatfest.” She offered that tiny revelation, just before she pressed the wet sponge to Callie’s belly. The slippery wiping away of the smiley face was a stark contrast to what was going on inside of Callie, who felt nothing but joy not only from her mistress’ words but from that cold chill that rushed wonderfully over her flesh. Her nethers rocked up and down as her hips lifted from the mattress, and her eyes rolled back in her head as she gave a sudden and sharp cry. Marie knew well just what was about to happen, and it was one of the reasons she delighted in Callie so very much. The other inkling idol, despite her stubbornness and her more immature streaks, was gleefully sensitive. Marie watched with her own cheeks darkening to a blush as Callie started to cum right there on the spot, with little more than the pressure of that sponge sweeping back and forth across her belly.

“M...Maaaaaarieeeee…~” Callie’s voice quivered out of her throat in an excited wave, her bare slit trembling as warmth and excitement rushed through her. She had such a convulsing and intense orgasm that she even squirted in a wide arc; her nethers trembling as she let loose a sudden burst of her nectar that splattered against the sheets. Even after she finished with her thrashing orgasm Callie laid there flat on the bed with her chest heaving and her lap twitching, especially when Marie’s fingers moved to caress it. For the moment there was no sponge and no paintbrush, for the moment it was simply Marie’s fingers that danced over Callie’s lap and slipped to the warm, wet mound nestled between her thighs.

“Mmm...you’re such a sensitive little squid.” Mistress Marie cooed, keeping her fingers pressed flat to her pet’s sex. She didn’t dare penetrate her or squeeze more than Callie could handle - her sensitivity rolled right into her aftershocks, and she knew that Callie was usually raw and tender in the few seconds after one of her typical climaxes. She simply cradled that wet sex, felt it shiver against her open palm, and when she pulled away she delighted in the fact that it left her open hand covered in nectar. Marie waited until Callie could see her from her bound position before she stretched out her palm and drew her tongue forward, slurping up Callie’s flavor with a slow, erotic lick. “And tasty, too.” She purred, just before pressing a knee onto the bed and starting to crawl even closer. “Tell me, Callie. Would you like to know what I taste like, too…?”

Callie, of course, knew what Marie tasted like by now. She had known for years, and she had a reminder of that flavor literally every single day of their lives. That said, it was a question that she would never get tired of enthusiastically answering.

“Yes! Yes, please, Mistress!” Callie’s eyes were shining as she begged, her wide mouth opening and her tongue eagerly crossing over her lips. She was still so sensitive from her climax that the mere act of being offered her mistress’ pussy was enough to make her quiver with excitement, and she lifted her hips once more from the mattress to feel the rush of air against her slit. “Please, Mistress, let me...let me taste...let me lick…!”

“Well, since you asked so nicely, I don’t see any harm in-” Marie was just about to mount her partner’s face before she paused halfway through, and her hand stretched out to the jar of orange ink still sitting on the nightstand. “Silly me. I can’t forget this, can I? Now...where were we?”

The last thing Callie saw before Marie’s pussy smeared across her mouth and her mistress sat on her face was the bright color of that orange ink, bringing with it the promise that her teasing wasn’t even nearly over. Marie settled herself down on Callie with a content smile, her skirt still hitched around her waist but with no panties underneath to hide the wet folds below. Now they rested on Callie’s mouth, and while the submissive squid started to suck and slurp Marie was left with the canvas of Callie’s naked body to paint with. Just underneath her was the other idol’s bare breasts, and with a soft chuckle Marie let her fingers lower to give one nipple a tight but tiny pinch, just enough that she felt a yelp ushered against her entrance.

“Heh...just making sure you’re paying attention, dear. Now, time to paint…” Marie cooed, and when she dusted the brush within the orange ink she made sure to let the stick clatter against the jar. The louder it was the more ink that Callie would think it collected, drawing the other idol even deeper into her submission. When Marie finally pulled the brush up; however, it didn’t sport nearly as much ink as Callie might have guessed. The mistress, after all, was all about toying with her pet’s expectations...while never giving her more than she could handle. A splatted inkling didn’t eat pussy, after all!

“Let’s see...so lovely. I think some here…” Marie giggled, and pressed the tip of the brush against Callie’s waist, bringing forth a sudden convulsion. The bright ink that was so directly opposed to Callie made the inkling buck just like it had before - it was never something an inkling could get used to or desensitized to. Callie was merely left whimpering and twitching as Marie worked, though this time while the blonde idol continued her painting Callie had something to keep herself focused. The smooth folds of her friend were always just above her mouth, and she was treated to as many sweet licks and sucks as she desired. While she slid her tongue back and forth across Marie’s pussy she gleefully swallowed mouthfuls of her flavor, savoring the scent, the taste, and even the heat that came with that pressure. She felt like she could handle a whole bucket of neon orange ink if she had Marie’s pussy to keep her focused, but that feeling only lasted until the next brush stroke came and she was left twitching again.

` Yelps, moans, and gasps ushered against Marie’s slit only made the idol swoon. At one point she nearly dropped her brush, but she held fast to the stick in the knowledge that dropping it would give Callie far too much ink far too soon. With the comfort and pleasure of her pet firmly in her mind she let the brush tease up and down, painting across the flat, smooth belly of her lover before spending the careful time dusting orange ink across her sensitive nipples. Depending on where she painted the reaction from her beloved Callie varied in intensity, from the sudden shockwaves to the smoother whimpers, and her pussy licking matched that enthusiasm. There were times when all Marie received was a tender suckle of her hood, but when she flicked dots of ink down the center of Callie’s belly she enjoyed the sudden press of a moaning face buried deep against her folds.

Ohh, how she could manipulate Callie, and oh how she delighted in it. After so long together nobody could read the idol like the woman that had worked with her for so long, from their early days earning the admiration of the other inklings to the massive Splatfests underneath the glow of the Zapfish. Marie moaned in joy as she felt her love’s tongue working deep within her slit, stretching past her folds to greedily gobble up as much flavor as she could. While her own skirt ruffled and shuffled across her lap and her thigh-high green tights clung to her legs she bucked herself down onto Callie’s face, drawing herself deeper and deeper into the moment. She knew that only one last thing would be needed to push her submissive lover over the edge, and that in doing so she herself could be assured a moment of glorious release. With a coy smile Marie dipped her brush deep into the orange ink once more, and prepared to give Callie exactly what she needed.

From underneath Marie’s skirt, Callie’s eyes went suddenly, shockingly wide open as she felt a smear of ink right across her hood. Her sensitive clit practically screamed in a teased joy, and it was followed by her own desperate voice as a potent orgasm roared through her like all the crowds of Splatfest combined. Her hips launched from the mattress as much as she was able to lift them, she once again squirted in a dynamic moment of bliss, and with her tongue lodged deep in Marie’s slit she screamed with reckless, desperate abandon.

Sweat, nectar, pleasure, sweet sweet torment, all of those things rocked through Callie in the heat of what felt like one of her most volatile orgasms. She barely even noticed when Marie started to cum across her face, though surely the extra juice and flavor she provided helped to urge Callie’s climax forward. Heat washed over her and she felt almost agonizingly close to the point of splatting - wondering if this orgasm would be stolen from her by the hassle of having to respawn. Ultimately, though, she was brought back from the brink as she collapsed down to the mattress once more, a twitching mess with her mistress still contently sitting on her face.

“Mmm. Wonderful as always, my love.” Marie’s voice was slightly muffled considering the fact her thighs were pressed to Callie’s ears, but the submissive squid still heard enough to be proud. She was smiling with a satisfied look as Marie started to clean her once more; dabbing the sponge over her flesh and wiping away the orange ink. She remained mounted on Callie’s face the entire time - naturally - and while she worked Callie drew in long, deep breaths of Marie’s scent and occasionally let her tongue pass across the fellow idol’s wet, warm folds.

She was lucky to have such a wonderful mistress, and she had plenty reason to smile.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I like Pearl and Marina, Callie and Marie are the hotter couple for sure. Those wacky scissoring squids...!
> 
> [Splat me on tumblr, and stay fresssssh!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
